Fairy Tail's Protection?
by Jazmin Gato
Summary: Zeref, Laxus, and Minerva are her family within Sabertooth and she loves it. One day her guild is attacked by dark guilds banded together to kill her family. After the death of one of her brother her father came to a decision. To separate. Once separated they were determined to find the truth. But it may not be what they had wanted. They don't need any protection. Or do they?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, it me the author. This is my second fanfiction and I think that this one is better than my other one: I'm the Mafia! Maybe. These two are on my favorites list of stories i have written. I revised chapter 1! I hope you like this version better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I wish I did though.**

Tonight was Movie Show Night. It was almost exactly what it sounds like. It was the one day my father wasn't busy, so my brothers and I took up the evening after his relaxing afternoon.

Ok. So you can't actually take a day off when you are the guildmaster of a super huge and important guild. That's right, I mean Sabertooth. The strongest and most powerful guild that there is.

"Sting! Rogue! Hurry up! What is taking so long! Where's Silver?"

"We're coming! It isn't our fault you raced here. Silver's not here. Lets start without him." I bounced in my chair in anticipation. Suddenly a thought crossed my mind.

"Yo, is Mousy near?" I asked as they entered the room.

"Naw, she's elsewhere."

"Good, now sit down. Dad, turn it up!" My father, Jemima, did just that.

"Yess! It's starting! Hurry guys!" My brothers made their way to the chair they had claimed. Only my brothers, whom shared the same blood as me, as well as my cousin, we allowed to participate in Movie Show Night. My other half-siblings, and adopted siblings don't participate. I know I have a lot if siblings. That wasn't choice, and I would change it if I could. Maybe. Probably not.

We took our seats and l started. We didn't realize the shadow that had followed us in.

* * *

We had just finished an episode when my brother, Sting, smelled the air. Rogue did the same and growled. Something was here that shouldn't be.

"Seems like Mousy has come to play with the big kids." We stood from our chairs.

"Seems like Mousy forgot today was." Dad didn't move.

"Seems like the big kids need to put Mousy in her place." I added as I stood. Sting and Rogue led the way to where Mousy was hiding. In the rafters, how lame. I watch as they crouch down and link their fingers. They stood on either side of me. I stepped onto their hands and used their shoulders for balance. They launched me into the air and as I pass her I grab her shirt and drag her down. Rogue caught me like a princess while Sting caught Mousy by her collar. She hung there about ten inches off the ground.

"Looks like the Kitties caught the Mousy. What are you doing here, Mousy?"

"My name isn't Mousy! Let me go!" She squirmed in Sting's grasp. I stood from Rogue's hold and slapped her.

"Your name is whatever I say it is, Mousy!"

"Sting? Can you let me go please?" Mousy looked at Sting, eyes hopeful.

"What are you looking at me for? I don't like you as much as she does. You should know I'm on my twin's side. How did you forget it?"

"Hey! Did you forget? We're triplets! You can't forget Rogue."

"Let go of me you annoying people! I am older and your superior!" Mousy hissed.

"He's not the only forgetful one. Mousy forgot her place as well."

"Dad! Help!" Mousy cried. We smirked.

"Uh oh, a C-class child called for daddy's help. Seems like you're in trouble." Dad stood and walked over to us. Sting dropped her and we ran behind dad. I climbed onto his back while my brothers stood on either side of him. We smirked as he began.

"Minnerva! What are you doing here? You know the rules, don't you!?"

"Yes but, you were watching without me and-"

"Enough. How does that give you this privilege?"

"Well, I am the oldest. I deserve that right."

"Since when? Since when did I give you the right to interrupt me and my actions?" Dad's voice was low and menacing and she didn't respond.

"Never interrupt father or any A or B-class siblings when they are doing something. Never call for help from father unless its life or death. We are not allowed to go on missions with Class-A or B class unless they require it. All forms of teasing are allowed."

"What class are you?"

"I want-"

"I don't care what you want. I'll repeat myself once. What class are you?" She shivered at his low tone.

"I'm a C-class."

"How many rules have you broken in the last five minutes?"

"Three." She hung her head and replied in a small voice.

"In other words?"

"More than half."

"I guess it's time to add a new rule. Rule 6: Talking back will result in either severe punishment or extreme humiliation. Are we clear?"

"Yes, father."

"Good. Out of my sight." He said harshly. He turned and walked to his chair while I jumped off and returned to my siblings.

"You heard the man. Out of sight. Better hurry before you, Mousy, gets caught in a mouse trap." She scowled before turning to leave. I've had enough of this older sibling attitude. I hold out my hand and a book gets placed into it. Must have been the closest thing they had. She was in the doorway when I threw the book knowing it wouldn't miss. It hit her square in the back pushing her to the floor. She barely had enough time to shield her face.

"You will learn respect, Mousy! If not we will ultimately embarrass you in front of the whole guild! Understood?! We will change you so much you won't be able to RECOGNIZE YOURSELF! We will make sure it's drilled into your head, Mousy! That way you NEVER forget!" She nodded with tears filling her eyes before running out. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Well, that was exhausting. Want to get out here? I just thought of the most amazing plan. I want to prep for it. Do you both want to hear it?" They stared at me.

"Will be be fun?"

"Of course it'll be fun. Don't worry. After this she'll never forget her place ever again. Not to mention she will be left with a broken spirit and an unrepairable self-esteem." A sinister grin crossed my face. This plan was the best one I had ever come up with, and by far my most favorite one.

**Don't forget to tell me what you think. After all your opinions MATTER to me. No one else appreciates my writing so I have decided to let you guys read it. I hope it's good.**

**~Peace Out! Brought to you by Nalurocks1625**


	2. Chapter 2

**Good Morning guys. It's me the author. I got confused****on which days I posted which story but I'm trying to put a week in between ****each post. However, I might not for this one. I hate how short it is. So I might post the next chapter today or tomorrow. I'm on spring break right now so it should be easier. You guys should guess at whose POV this story is in. If you get it right then you have to tell me what you want in the next chapter of the story. Or I might give a little side story from another guild's perspective. But, we'll see. But for now...Let the story begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. So far only Silver.**

* * *

"What time is it?" I asked. Rogue checked his watch.

"12:56." As if on cue are I yawned along with my brothers.

"It's call it a night guys."

"Morning." I glare at Sting as we left for her room. Inside the room was a bunk-bed and a queen size bed. Silver, other brother is already on the bed. He was 10 months older than us. My brothers and I exchange a glance before racing to the bed. I grab Sting's shirt and pull myself forward, pushing him back. I jump on the bed just as Rogue gets there.

"Ha! I went tonight. Wish you luck tomorrow." I smirk. As Rogue and Sting grumbled to themselves while going to the bunk-beds Silver wakes up.

"What are you guys doing up so late?" His seaweed green eyes are half open due to his sleep. His midnight black hair was ruffled and his green shirt was wrinkled.

"Movie show night."

"That was tonight?"

"Yeah. Mousy try to sneak in but with caught. Then daddy added a new rule to the C-class. Then I thought of the perfect plan for us triplets."

"What about me?"

"I don't know how you would fit in. After all I already have all the details worked out."

"You'll find a way."

"So, You do want in then?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, I will find a place."

"Excellent. Now get some sleep."

"Wait. What were you doing?"

"Nothing of importance."

"Come on, tell me." I pester.

"With some friends causing trouble."

"How?" My eyes sparkled.

"By using other guild symbols."

"I wish I would've been there."

"Next time. I forgot that our types of fun are almost exactly the same."

"I can't wait." I yawned as Silver padded my head. I swatted his hand away.

"Don't do that. You may be 10 months older but we are equal."

"Don't you forget that. Now go to sleep."

"Alright, fine." I pulled the covers up to my neck and scooted closer to Silver. The four of us always did this. We are closer than most people yet, we are completely independent. We have the option of having your own beds, in our own rooms but we chose this way instead. We love the competition and it was comfortable. The four of us had almost no privacy from each other and we shared almost everything.

No one dares put us up, they've already tried. As a result the Guild hall almost fell down almost crashing everyone inside. People now feared us to the point of obeying our every whim. I smiled as the thought came. Whoever slept in the bed was up to whoever got there first. The other two had to sleep in the bunk beds. Usually Silver and I get there first but Sting and Rogue have slept in the bed. As my eyes closed I could feel Silver's warmth and excitement flowed through me. I couldn't wait till tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning was uneventful. Mousy was nowhere to be seen and breakfast was peaceful. The B-class were my favorite people in the guild besides my blood brothers. It wasn't until lunch when things got interesting. I was at the breakfast table with my three brothers and my dad when Mousy came in. She got her lunch and then sat by us. The nerve of her!

"Mousy?" She looked up. "What are you doing here?"

"Eating." A tick mark appeared on all of us in the room. It seemed that Mousy suddenly got A bunch of courage. I stood and grab her hair. Forcing her out of her chair.

"Where did all this courage come from? It doesn't look good on you. What do you think Silver? Sting? Rogue? Daddy?"

"You should stop getting yourself in trouble, Mousy."

"Silver? You agree with them?"

"Yeah. Did you get a memory wipe or something? Or are you too stupid to figure out by yourself that I always side with my siblings?" She hung her head as much as she could with me and gripping your hair.

"Your current courage is like a stay on your personality." Rogue added.

"It really doesn't suit you." Sting said. Dad then stood and I let go. She fell to the floor and her knees hit the ground. I faintly smell blood but I ignored it.

"Minerva. This is the final straw. This new-found courage you have is a very dangerous thing. It has gotten you in trouble with your siblings, your fellow guild mates, and with me. As a result I will enact rule six. The A-class will be in charge of it."

"What?!"

"Yes!" I shouted, "You have used your new courage in the wrong way, Mousy. As a result we have decided to fix it for you." Mousy visibly gulped. I placed my dishes in the sink and motioned for my brothers follow me. I couldn't wait to put my plan into action. I started to walk out the door when I recalculated the timing. As soon as I did I looked at the clock. It was time to start. I couldn't believe I almost missed it. I turn back and grabbed Mousy by the collar then left. The fun was about to begin.

**See? I hate how short it is. I really hate this chapter a little bit but, it's important to the story. I wish it wasn't. Don't forget to tell me what you think.**

**~Peace out! Brought to you by Nalurocks1625**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, it's me the author. FINALLY! I'm done writing this chapter. I am soooo sorry that I didn't post sooner. I thought I had more written than I thought but apparently not. I know I said it would be the next day and I so sorry it wasn't. This is a longer chapter and one of my favorites. There is more back story in this one than others so I hope it explains some questions that you internally had. Also my 1 year old brother is currently on my lap and is very demanding. He keeps pushing buttons and is in need of a nap. Don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Sabertooth.**

**Chapter 3 **

* * *

As I dragged her she tried to resist. She kept wiggling and squirming in my grasp. Finally annoyed with her I handed her to Sting. He continued walking and I pause for second before following. Once she was in front of me I slapped her across the face. He kept walking as I watched her. She stopped squirming after that but I didn't move. We are headed to the training area but she didn't know what for. Once we got there Sting threw her in. She hit the floor on her side and slid a few inches.

"What are we doing here?" She sneered.

"Training." She nodded and walked away. With her back to me I turned up the heat. The way my brothers and I trained was different than most peoples. I shed my coat, my over shirt and my jewelry. Mousy, not realizing the temperature change didn't shed any of her clothes. She still had her long navy blue dress, fur-lined coat and black boots.

"Not good training clothes mostly."

"I'll be fine."

"Whatever you say, Mousy." I stood in my tight crop top that showed my breasts more than usual, not that my brothers minded. I'm sure they didn't even notice. My brown belt from loosely around my waist with my whip on my left side and my keys on my right. My black biker boots shined in the light, and my black jeans hugged my waist yet left enough room to move.

"Come mostly. Come at me." She smart and did just that.

* * *

Training lasted all day. We allowed breaks for eating and for the bathroom and that was it. She ended up shedding some of her clothes but left her dress and boots. If you can call them that. The bottom part of the dress had been ripped off, so now it ended centimeters below her underwear. Both her sleeves has been ripped off as well and massive amounts of her dress was littered all over the floor. Claw marks littered the front of her dress without breaking her skin. Huge holes dotted randomly around her back exposing her bra a little. The rest of her clothes were so drenched in sweat that she was almost dripping. I knew it was past midnight but I didn't know what time it actually was. That was my goal. I slip up to Rogue while Mousy was drinking her water.

"Time?"

"Almost 5:15." I nodded. My goal was 6:30.

"Training ends at 6:30. I don't want to miss it." He nodded. Sting and I were doing the training well Rogue played with the temperature, turning up and down. We were used to it so it didn't affect Sting, Rogue and I while Mousy would sweat buckets only for it to stick to her skin make her uncomfortable in awkward places and making it hard to move.

First it was my turn to train her, then it was Sting's turn, and after a while we switch back. Suddenly I hear a small alarm. I turned my attention to it and realized something.

The room was cold, it had been for several minutes. Rogue had made a pattern: a hot room with Sting, a cold room with me. I both loved it and hated it. I preferred heat but I loved Mousy's awkwardness more.

I turned a mousy, "we are done here. Go take a shower."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That wasn't a bad punishment." I smirk. What she didn't know was that I hadn't even started yet. The actual plan started right here. At this exact moment. As she left the room I turn to Sting.

"You have five minutes to get silver into position. Then meet rogue and I in the P.O.I."

"Why can't rogue come with me?" He whined.

"So you have some motivation. I don't want you to be late. Otherwise you miss the fun. Now hurry or we'll start without you." He huffed out up out.

"You guys are mean."

"Not always." I winked at him and he smiled before he left the room.

"Come on Rogue. We have a plan to carry out." A small smile crossed his face. We walked into Mousy's room and heard the shower running. I smiled. The plan was unfolding itself as we speak. Rogue already knew the plan but he still awaited my orders.

"Grab the clothes from the bathroom please." He nodded and disappeared into the bathroom. As he left I gazed around the room. It was ocean blue with green polka-dots. It was such a disgusting combination I couldn't stand it. I go to the closest dresser and opened it just as Rogue came out of the bathroom.

"Put them in the center. Also, grab the towels and put them outside in the hall." While he did that I pulled the clothes out of the drawer and put on top of the clothes from the bathroom. They were pajamas. Just then Sting came into the room.

"Right on time, Sting." He bowed.

"Thank you, sister." I giggled.

"Now that you're here, grab some clothes and throw them in the center." He nodded and went to the dresser across the room, while I moved to a different drawer. This one had shirts in the next head sucks. Just as I dump them onto the pile Sting called me over.

"Look what I found." He pulled Mousy's panties out of the drawer. Some were lacy, some were normal, while other were granny panties. Sting and I laughed so hard Rogue came over. Soon his laughter joined ours.

"Ok, let's finish this. Pull these aside, I just had a thought." He just smiled at me. While Sting and I finished the drawers, Rogue empties the closet onto the pile.

"Hey Sting. Did Silver give the instructions?" He shrugged. I pull out my phone and called Silver.

"Hello?"

"Hey, its me. Did you give the instructions?"

"Yeah. It was hilarious to watch their lame reactions. There was confusion and then fearful. I swear that some peed their pants."

"I wish I could've seen it." I heard the shower turn off. "Hey, I gotta go. The plan is in motion."

"Alright. See you in a few minutes." I hung up and turn to my brothers.

"Sting. conceal them please. Rogue, please boost me up." They nodded and Rogue shot me up into the rafters. We had rafters instead of flat ceilings because they were our jungle gym, Rogue boosts up Sting and I hold his feet as he grabs Rogue. Then we use the momentum from swinging to get Rogue to join us in the rafters.

"I can't wait to see her stupid face's reaction."

"Patience, Sting. One more minute." Just as I said it Mousy stepped out of the bathroom dripping wet.

"I guess I didn't wash my towels. Oh well. I have to remember to do that next time." Her hair stuck to her back and water droplets rolled down her arms and legs.

"I might as well dry my hair. It's not like anyone can see me." She said to herself.

"Does she always talk to herself?" Sting asked.

"I have no idea this is the first time I've seen or heard her do this. So don't ask me." I responded. We watched and waited for Mousy to finish. She blow dried her hair and put her hair into her classic buns on either side of her head and let the rest of her hair her down.

She reached for her make-up and I knew I had to do something. Heavily leaning against one of the beams next to me it created a loud 'ccccrrrreeeeekkkkkk' grabbing Mousy's attention. She stop suddenly and leaned halfway out of the bathroom. Smirking I watched the door close behind her, slapping her butt, and pushing her out before it locked itself. She turned and tried to open it.

"Come on guys. It's showtime." With her back to us we silently lowered ourselves onto the bed below. Sting stood leaving Rogue and I on the bed. Finally giving up she goes to her dressers. Shock is plastered on her face when she finds empty. I restrained myself from laughing as did my brothers. She moved to the other dressers. Then to her closet. Her face held the same shocked expression. She spun around and I couldn't help but burst out laughing. She spun to face us and my brothers laughed as well.

"What did you do?" She growled.

"Whoa. Mousy is trying to gain some teeth. Looks like she doesn't see the leverage we have." We stood and walked to the pile. She didn't move. Sting waved his hand and the illusion disappeared. She gasped as soon as she saw the clothes on the floor.

"What are you guys doing?" The venom in her voice was slowly dripping away.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" She shook her head. I pulled out a small bottle of alcohol and dumped it on the clothes. Sting held up a lit match.

"NNOO!"

"You know our plan now Mousy?" We laughed and Sting blew out the fire.

"Why are you doing this to me?!"

"It's because your a C-class who is been trying to raise her rank. A C-class must be kept in their place." My image beside staying disappeared making it look like I disappeared and reappeared. I ran my freezing fingers down her back towards her butt causing a shiver crawl up her spine.

"You like that? I'll be happy to give it to you, just not by my hands. After all I am a girl. And I have no interest in you. I never have, I never will." I whispered in her ear. She whipped her head to look at me only to find I wasn't there. I ran my still freezing fingers just below her breasts brushing them as well. Another shipper went up her spine before she turned to try to catch me in the act. She found me in my place by Sting.

"Who e-even came up w-with the classes?"

"You seriously don't remember? Rogue asked.

"Remember what?"

"It was your mother." Sting answered.

"Let me give you the whole story. Dad had two wives. Yours and ours. Your mother, Catherine, was cruel-hearted to all except her children and her husband. Which meant us. Our mother was the opposite and was kind, beautiful, and adopted the B-class kids. Father always loved our mom more which is why he accepted the B-class. When Silver was born Catherine went overboard. She began to neglect him when he was in her care and taught the other children to bully him.

Dad caught this and stopped it. Then when we were born it send her over the edge considering how dad loved Silver and us, the triplets, the most. So much so that he neglected Catherine's children. Because our mom adopted the B-class, he tolerated them. He acknowledged them and might have even loved them. One day when we were at the age of three Catherine gave mother a deadly poison.

When mom found out she gave Catherine a bigger dose of the same poison out of revenge. That is just the type of person she was. Then mother told dad and he erased Catherine from history. Then everything Catherine did Dad spun it so it made it seem like Mom had done it. After all mother was widely known as the nicest person people have ever met. So if Catherine had done something like chop down a tree, dad spun it to make it seem like mom planted the tree. Lastly he switched the old A and the C-class so we were on top. After all he loves us and our mother more."

"No! That isn't true. She never did anything like that."

"Yet, that's exactly what happened."

"No!" I think over to her and whispered in her ear.

"Why don't you believe Rogue? When has he ever lied?" I put my hands on her waist. "Feeling self-conscious yet? After all, you just learned what a horrible person your mother, Catherine, actually was."

"I don't believe you! This is a trick!" Her words cracked.

"How could we have tricked you? We can't make broke lie even if we tried." Sting said. He pulled out a second match and let it. Seeing the fire I was mesmerized and traded places with Sting. I played with the fire in my hands as Sting was making Mousy feel uncomfortable as she thought about her mother.

Soon the fire leaves the stick and becomes the size of a baseball and I continued to play with it in my hand. The fire is warm and calm in this spread over me. I loved fire and everything that he could do. My gaze falls on the pile of clothes on the were ready and they only needed a spark.

I smile as I drop the some of the fireball on the clothes. The fire ignites earning a small gasp from Mousy. I stare at the fire, at its reds, yellows, and hint of blue. The way it lapped over each other trying to reach the tip of the fire. The way they blend perfectly together one not entirely covering the other. The way they danced with the air around them as well as each other. Slowly I change my gaze from the fire to Mousy, as I watched her face as she stared at the fire. Her life as she knew it was over and she had no clue where it was going now.

"What am I going to do now?"

"Oh, we aren't done yet. We're just getting started." Rogue pulls out a blindfold out of his back pocket and ties it around her eyes.

"Come, lets go for a walk." Sting suggested nicely. He took a place on her left, I took a place on her right, and Rogue stood behind her. Rogue had his hand on her upper back Sting and I had our hands on the lowest part of her back. They were centimeters from her butt and she shifted uncomfortably as we left the room.

We walk down the long hallways often turning right or left in hopes of messing with Mousy's sense of direction. Soon I hear the soft chatter of humans before it becomes silent. Mousy shifted again but we ignored it. Ahead I saw the couch in the center of the hallway.

We moved her around the couch and took off the blindfold. I sat on the couch opposite Silver, while Sting and Rogue took the space between the couch and the wall on opposites sides of each other blocking off tall escape. She blinked at the sudden brightness before looking at Silver.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm sitting. What does it look like I'm doing? Also, I'm kind of participating."

"Participating in what?" He pointed behind her and she slowly turned around. Behind her guild members lined the wall on both sides. All eyes are on her and she's frozen to the spot. Someone wolf-whistled breaking the silence. Which of course was followed by other various sounds of acknowledgement. Her face glowed red and she turned back to us.

"Move."

"Looking good, Minerva!"

"Naw. I don't wanna." I responded.

"Move now." She said through clenched teeth.

"Why don't you walk this way Minerva! Show us what you got!"

"Sorry, I can't. You see, following commands never worked for me. I never follow commands from my subordinates."

"Fine. Then you leave me no choice."

"Hey, Minerva! Be kind to us and come this way!" She tried to walk past Sting only to get pushed back. She tried the same to Rogue only to get the same result. She then tried to climb over me and I pushed her back as well before pulling out a gun and pointing at her heart. She gasped and pulled back.

"You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I? You don't know me. You hardly have a clue of what I'm capable of. But I'll help you out. The only way out of that way." I pointed down the human lined hallway.

"You can't be serious."

"Oh I am. I'm completely serious." I cock the gun. "Want to find out?" I give a devilish smile. She takes a deep breath and starts walking down the now narrow hallway. She keeps her eyes straight ahead not looking at the people. I look at Silver.

"Do you have them?" He holds up several camera lakrima and tosses them into the air. They instantly start following Mousy, taping her from different angles. The screen comes up and we watch the show.

* * *

**~~General POV~~**

Mousy passes the first two people and feels something touching her stomach. When they are behind her she feels something slap her butt. Obviously a human. She lets out a squeak and turns to face them. As she does she feels the slap again and other hands touching her body. In that instant she realizes what was happening. She turns again and races down the hallway. The whole way she gets touched and spanked, for lack of a better word.

Embarrassment courses through her blood as she is forced to run down the hallway with people touching her. Every once in a while she is forced to stop to catch her breath. Every time she does more people touch her. Most of the time they are men which makes it worse. Some grab her breasts while others grab her butt. They rub themselves against her and "massage" whatever they are holding.

It only lasts a second before she takes off running again. The whole time the words the twins spoke ran through her head. '_Father loved our mom more. Catherine was cruel and cold-hearted. Father erased Catherine from history. Catherine created the classes.'_ The more they filled her head the more depressed she felt. Finally ahead she sees the door to freedom. Finally she could be free from people touching her.

Too late she realized where the door lead to. It lead outside of the guild. She pushed open the door and ran to the edge of the street. She stopped and tried to catch her breath thinking that the worst is over. Then she hears a car honk and she looks at her surroundings. She is standing on the sidewalk during the busiest part of the day. The time when people were on their way to work.

She heard whispers of people walking past her. 'What is up with her with her? What is she thinking? Why is she walking around out here? What is her problem?' She stands there unable to move, unable to think. Suddenly she gets yanked from her spot. She is dragged into a dark all and forced against the wall. Someone's breath clouded in her face.

"What is an ugly girl like you doing out in the street?" She didn't respond. She couldn't. Fear pulsed through her veins, embarrassment filled her head, shame blocked all other senses and muscles from working properly.

"It's rude to not answer when someone talks to you, you know?" His right hand runs through her hair before traveling lower on her body.

"Well, if you aren't going to talk I guess we can skip to the good part." His left hand grabbed her breast as he forced his lips on hers. She refused to comply with him and he bit her lip in response. She gasped and he used the opportunity to jam his tongue in her mouth. He sucked on her tongue and squeezed her butt and her breasts at the same time earning a moan of pleasure she tried to suppress. He pulled his face away while his hands remained in place.

"Oh, you like that? Then I guess I'll have to do it some more." She didn't like it. She hated it. It made her feel dirty and helpless. But, she couldn't help herself. Her body had responded on its own and now she was going to pay the price. He started to kiss her again and did the same thing. It was when his right hand started moving again that she began to cry. His face pulled away again and he spied a large crate perfect for what he had in mind.

He climbed on top of it and knelt on it. Then he yanked her forward, closer to him. He undid his belt and pulled down his boxers. He put his hands back on Mousy and forced her closer. His left on her butt and his right inching closer to her front.

He was about to get what he wanted when he heard a "Open! Gate of the Black Snake! Open! Gate of the Torturer! Open! Gate of the Protector! Windshadow! Misthaven! Nightingale!" In that instant he felt the girl in front of him get ripped from his grasp. Then he got hit in the stomach right before getting hit in his balls.

"What the hell do you think that you are doing?" A female's voice asked.

"Poissson Ivy Bite!" A voice hissed. He felt sharp fangs stab into his neck and his muscles freeze up. He was then grabbed by the hair and dragged to the newcomer's voice.

"Prepare to die, since you aren't getting out of this alive." The thing gripping his head whispered. He gulped. He heard the sincerity and saw the guild insignias on the people in front of him. He was so going to die and he knew no one could save him.

**~~End of General POV~~**

As soon as I saw Mousy get pulled into the alley I knew I had to do something. There was no way I was going to let my sister get raped because of me. If it was her own fault then I wouldn't help her. Yet, the current problem at hand was my fault and I would be damned if I didn't try to stop it. Which is why as soon as I saw the problem I rushed to stop it. Misty brought the man on his knees and he was shaking in fear.

"Tell me. What the hell were you doing?"

"I think you know the answer to that. So why don't you let me go?" Thanks to Windshadow the only thing that worked was his voice.

"You seriously think I'm going to let you go after the stunt you pulled? I don't think so. As a result you will suffer punishment from Misthaven. First, you will lose the fingers you tried to penetrate her with, then what you tried to use to defile her mouth. I'll let you mind wander a bit." He burst out crying once he considered my words. How I hate all types of blubbering.

I leaned closer to Misty. "Take'em both. Then drop him off at the hospital. I want him to live."

"As you wish Princess. Do you want a barrier?" I nodded and made my way to the back of the alley.

"Gale. You can come out now. We're done here." I stood in front of an empty alley but soon the image began to shimmer and fade. Soon I saw Mousy and Gale in front of me. Mousy was cowering in fear and Gale was rubbing circles on her back. I took Gale's place and thank him for his service. Mousy looks up at me.

"Y-you s-saved me." Tears glimmered in the corner of her eyes.

"Of course. Why not?"

"I-I thought you hated me."

"I might. It's highly possible. And I may not be there most the time, but I'm here now." Just then Sting and Rogue burst into the alley.

"What took you so long?" I ask

"Well, when you use Kaden and don't take us it takes a little longer." Sting pants.

"Hey. I did not USE Kaden. I simply asked him. I treat them nicely. Unlike some people."

"You better not be talking about us." Rogue says.

"Don't be stupid. Of course not you. You know who I mean." I help Mousy stand and walk her foreword. I past Gale and Wind and thank them. Sting and Rogue fall in step behind us and I smile when I pass the newest blood stain in the alley. A broken body with a broken spirit sent to the hospital, how sad. The people we passed on the sidewalk took a few steps back. We walked into the guild to see everyone lining the hall.

She paused and I nudged her forward. She tried to take tiny steps but I kept her moving at a normal pace. Once she started down the hallway she took off running. Once she was out of earshot I addressed the people. Sting and Rogue lifted me up as the crowd gathered. I got the signal from Silver and began.

"Thank you all for your participation in Mousy's punishment. Father did approve the be enacting rule 6 this morning. Due to Mousy's behavior Father created rule 6 last night. Silver will give you your final instructions. No matter what we say the next few months you WILL follow Silver's instructions. If anyone is found acting against instructions they will be punished. That is all. Return to your routines. Till next time." They lowered me as the crowd dispersed.

"Thanks guys. I appreciate it."

"No problem sis. You would do the same for us."

"You know I would. Let's go. We need to give the rules to Mousy."

"Doesn't she have them already?"

"It's meaning is that it's time to add some more. We wouldn't want to tarnish Sabertooth's name now do we?"

"Nope. Not a chance. I'm with you you."

"Race through the rafters?" Rogue asked.

"You're on!" Sting and I exclaimed. Rogue went up first, followed by Sting, than me.

"To Mousy's room. One. Two. Three." With that the race began. Which I won of course. We slipped through our small hole in the ceiling into Mousy's room. She sitting on the bed, knees hugged to her chest rocking back-and-forth. We dropped down beside her and she jumped.

"What are you guys doing here?" Her voice was small and shy.

"You don't have to sound so shy. We just came to give you rule seven and eight. Don't worry. They aren't bad."

"What are they?"

"Rule seven. Anything spoken to or discussed with a C-class will not be heard by any other outside person. Rule eight. Nothing a C-class has seen, heard, or experienced will be revealed to anyone on the outside of the participants. A-class and father are excluded. We will reveal nothing if you don't."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. Also about the current situation. You will remain the way you are until further notice. Also, for safety you will not go on any jobs and you will hide yourself if any visitors arrive. I don't want to repeat up to these events. Also, it isn't your fault you ran into a creep. Lastly, we will bring the blankets back at 9:30 PM."

"Okay." She must of been truly scared and grateful to her already have her spirit broken. I almost felt bad. Almost. I still remember when mouse it was one of the A-class. What she would do two Silver, Sting, Rogue and me. Not to mention the B-class. The way her mom would treat us.

The day I turned one and a half my memory improved. I don't understand how but I remember what they did to us and how we reacted. I remember how he felt and what we have to do to redeem ourselves or prove our worth to ourselves.

This is why I barely felt remorse. I will never fully forgive her but I won't try to move past it. This isn't revenge. If it was I would do the same things she did to us. Oh man. Would that scar her. I don't know how it didn't scar us. But, maybe in a way it did.

I don't want her to be scared. No. I want her in the place where she can no longer harm us in any way. I want her somewhere where she can't hurt others. I don't want her to just move on. She might not remember but I do. So in a way, I'm protecting me and my brothers. I'm protecting the B-class. And there was no way in hell I would ever let her hurt us EVER again.

**Questions answered! Maybe. OH NO! HE GOING THOUGH MY POCKETS! Got to go bye! P.S. he wasn't on my lap as I wrote the story just the author's notes at the beginning and at the end.**

**~Peace Out! Brought to you by Nalurocks1625**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo guys! How are you? *stretch* It's been a while. Anyway...this is the chapter you've all been waiting for! Quite literally. Well maybe for some. So this chapter should answer some questions. If not feel free to ask for clarification. Anyway, this might be the longest chapter yet. I'm so excited! Aren't you! On to the Story!**

**Disclaimer: I wished I owned Fairy Tail. Sadly I do not. I only watch the anime.**

**~~Time Skip: 2 1/2 Months Later~~**

"Rogue! Rogue!"

"Guess what today is!" He rolled his eyes as he watched his twins bounce like over energetic puppies. Why did he have to be the mature one when his twins were not?

"What?"

"Guess!" His blonde-haired sister exclaimed.

"I can't."

"Why not?" Sting whined. Rogue sighed. He could swear his brother could be identical twins with that weird telepathy stuff if not for their genders.

" 'cause, you two are completely random and I never guess right."

"Just guess." I prodded.

"No." Sting and I pouted.

"Please?" We pleaded.

"No. Just tell me."

"You're no fun Rogue. Fine, I'll tell you. It's time for scene 2 of punishment!"

"You do realize that is just giving her clothes."

"Half-right!" Sting yelled.

"Yes, we are getting her clothes Not all of them. She's super short-shorts and super flimsy shirts. Nothing more."

"How will that do anything?"

"Well, considering How many people have been calling her ugly and telling her to put on clothes and other stuff, you'll make her feel depressed giving into their demands." Sting responded.

"Oh. This continues for how long?"

"Really Rogue? How could you forget the plan? You were there when we made the plan!"

"Yeah well I wasn't paying attention. It was hard with you and Sting talking nonstop and not really including me. So I just listened to music." Rogue pouted.

"Fine we'll fill you in." it took maybe 20 minutes to re-explain everything if you include the 'whys' and 'ifs'. Once that was sort it out we went shopping. We spent several hours on that. _**(A/N I'm summing stuff up since this isn't super important)**_ Then we forced (more like convinced) Mousy to wear them. Ironically she did start feeling like she gave into the guilds demands.

Scene 3 was giving undergarments. Scene 4 was over dress and Scene 5 was a repeat. None of these happen overnight. We waited 2 1/2 to 3 months before The next scene. This went on for maybe a year and a half. Maybe two years. We were 17 years old and we told her to wear whatever. She decided on clothes that made her look like a prostitute. We told the guild to stop harassing her. They did but replaced it with flirting.

She got her confidence back just not towards us, B-Class or father. I guess she was still grateful to us(me) for saving her. She pretty much worshiped the ground we walked on. However, I wouldn't let her go that low. Being our personal maid was good enough.

* * *

February 15, 2007. 3 AM. I shot up my spot on the bed next to Rogue. I rub my eyes grumpily wondering what rudely woke me from my slumber. I then heard it. The alarm going off.

"BBBEEEPPP! BBBEEEPPP! BBBEEEPPP! ATTENTION! CODE RED! LEVEL 5! BBBEEEPPP! BBBEEEPPP! BBBEEEPPP! ATTENTION! CODE RED! LEVEL 5!"

"LEVEL 5!" The four of us shouted. Never before had there been a level 5 code red. Sure they had been level one through four as well as other codes (colors) but never a 5. Not to mention on the red. We ran from the bed to our dressers into our stashes. How are secret weapon stashes. Sure we have powers but we can't rely on our powers. That is too much limitation.

Silver packed swords everywhere. I'm still not sure how he does it. Rogue did the same thing with guns. Sting chose grenades, while I had daggers and poison. Every wizard chose what alternate up and they carried. One of my sisters, Kitten, chose ribbon. Man, was she deadly with it. You couldn't even believe it.

Thundering footsteps sounded throughout the guild as people raced to get ready. Our footsteps joined them as we raced to dad's office. We burst into his office to see him shuffling through papers on his desk, giving orders, and stressing out. Something that he never does. We heard screaming and yelling in the distance. We turned to the noise as did father only to realize it wasn't close enough to help.

"Dad. What's going on?" I asked. Hundreds of scenarios were running in my brain. He didn't even look up. He began to scribble things on papers before moving to the next ones.

Instead of answering he said, "Gather and protect."

"Protect what?" I knew what he meant by "gather" however the rest was a mystery. It was obviously directed to the classes considering how little time we spent together.

"What do you want us to protect, dad?" Silver prompted.

"Each other and the guild. We're under attack."

"AAAAHHHH!" Another scream sounded closer; female this time.

"By whom?" The sound of breaking glass floated in from the hallway. They were supposed to be helping not standing.

"DAD! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING THEM! HURRY AND GIVE US THE INFORMATION SO WE CAN FIGHT! I WON'T JUST STAND HERE DOING NOTHING, WHILE THEY ARE FIGHTING! WHAT ABOUT THE EXCEEDS?! THEY'RE DUE BACK FROM THEIR MISSION ANY MINUTE! WHAT WILL THEY SAY IF THEY FOUND WE WERE STANDING AROUND! WE HAVE TO BE THE EXAMPLE! SO JUST BRIEF US SO WE CAN GO!"

"FINE! You want to be briefed? Here it is. Phantom Lord, Naked Mummy, Shadowfalls, Eisenwald and maybe a few others. That has yet to be confirmed. Their motive is unknown as well as their trigger."

"Trigger?"

"What caused them to start this." He clarified.

"Continue."

"A member of Shadowfalls, Jackson Smith, is blurting out random facts as to why they do the things they do. He seems to disappear and reappear at will. A kind of teleportation magic. If there is something in particular they are looking for, we don't know what it is. It is possible they are targeting the classes, but that is also unknown. You four are to kill anyone who you come across. The order would be different if the circumstances were different. If you are around other members do NOT KILL. That is only permitted if you four are by yourself, together or alone. Minerva also also has his clearance. The other classes can severely harm the attackers, as close as hospitalization, and the gild can do to normal measures as unconsciousness. We don't want word to get out that would make seem like murderers. It's for your safety that you have given this permission to kill. As for the exceeds, they can't see you kill as well. Their minds are too pure to witness that sort of thing. Well...maybe not Aniston." H gives me a suggestive glance

"Hey! I did nothing! It was all them. I would never expose her to that sort of thing." I gesture to my brothers. Silver fakes innocence while my twins look guilty.

"You're just jealous that Lector and Frosch are more pure than Aniston."

"Anyway, you four have your assignments. Now go. Defend your guild, your friends, your family, your home, and your pride! Let no one take what is rightfully yours. Show them just how menacing Sabertooth really is."

"All right! Lets finish them!"

"Yes father." Silver answered calmly. We bowed and left the room to find the most horrible sight after such an inspirational speech. Broken glass was scattered on the ground, blood splattered everywhere. On the ceiling, on the walls, on the furniture, and in puddles on the floor. No one was in sight, but the past battle was clearly there.

"It got here already?" Sting gasped in shock. We heard more people fighting in the distance.

"We have to move. Get to the rafters." Silver ordered.

"What about you?" Rouge asked.

"I'll be fine. I'll just get in your way. After all, I know you're stronger without me. Find Mousy and give her the orders."

"But we can't just leave you." Sting and Rogue nodded in agreement.

"Go! You don't have much time to lose."

"Be careful. The only bodies I want to see are those of the enemies."

"Don't worry. Mine won't be one of them. The same goes for you three." We smirk.

"As if they could even land a punch."

"Don't be so sure. The same goes for me."

"Bet. I bet 200j to whoever has the least amount of cuts, bruises, or other wounds of any kind.

"You're on!" They shouted.

"300j to whoever lands a hit on their enemy, whether that is killing or not." Sting added. When we agree we raced off in different directions. We hopped into the rafters and kept running Sting and Rogue led due to their enhanced sense of smell. We continued west through our jungle gym to our first victims. Finally we saw them and watched as they tried and failed to be sneaky. They were slinking along the wall not even caring if the floorboards squeaked.

We watched for a moment before dropping beside them silently and waiting for them to notice us. We were well hidden by the shadows and with every step we matched theirs making the wood moan and groan louder. Rogue shook his head in annoyance, They could never be good at sneaking. These losers couldn't cut it as ninjas.

"Who are you looking for? 'Cause you aren't gonna find people that way." Sting started. They screamed.

"Ow. Don't scream so loud. You'll pop my eardrums." Their screams got louder as Rogue stepped from the shadows.

"What's with the screaming? It's not like we'll end your life or anything. Or maybe we will. So stop screaming, you'll attract unnecessary attention." I appeared and their screams got louder still. I drew a knife and threw it into the closest man's shoulder.

"Shut Up! Why are you babies screaming?"

"Y-you a-are t-the tr-trip-lets. E-every o-one k-kn-knows your p-p-power. E-espec-ally w-when y-you a-are t-t-together."

"Aw, we're famous!" Sting and I high-fived and they seemed to relax.

"What are you doing attacking our guild at 3 o'clock in the morning?"

"T-that's classified. We won't tell you nothing!" The seemed to get bolder as if they realized we weren't that scary. That was before a knife buried itself deep in his right shoulder.

"I'll ask again and only once more. Why are attacking us?"

"I-I-I-I d-don't k-know. W-we w-weren't told a-anything. A-all w-we know i-is the o-orders t-they gave u-us."

"Which was what?"

"Attack any and all of Sabertooth's member. If you come across the triplets, kill them. Or run for you lives."

"Well, it's not that encouraging. Anyway, next question. Is Jackson Smith with you?" They shook their head in answer. Two bodies fell dead on the floor with bullet holes in their hearts. The third stood uncontrollably shaking.

"This is punishment for attacking Sabertooth." My words was the last thing he heard before a silver bullet took his life. He slumped to the ground as I pulled my daggers from his lifeless corpse. Blood dripped from the daggers a I put them back in place on my person. It dripped down my arms and onto my clothes.

"Two for me, three for Rogue, and none for Sting."

"I'll catch up!" He exclaimed. I shrugged.

"On to the next group." Sting then is launched up to the rafters using moves similar to a cheerleader's. Truth be told the way we move is a huge mix of things. When fighting we are oblivious to the situation (or so it seems), when being bored we are stupid like delinquents, when serious we're crazy scary, like you could feel death from yards away, when happy we make everyone happy cause we are not causing pain nor being annoying. When we are mad is a completely different story.

"Yo, sis," Sting called my attention. "You comin' or what?"

"I'm coming." Apparently Rogue had used his magic and got up to the rafters. Once in the rafters we took off. It didn't take long for a certain voice reached our ears.

"Help! Sting!" I instantly recognized the voice.

"Kitten!" Rouge exclaimed. In the next second we raced to her voice. It to be leading us to the kitchen. When we got inside we checked out the situation. Kitten was surrounded by a large group of people with deep cuts scattered all over their bodies. His ribbon was discarded on the floor and the attackers were advancing. We drop down behind them.

"It isn't nice to gang up on someone so much younger than you. Especially Kitten."

"But it looks like you did just that anyway."

"It's a good thing that we came when we did or we would have a very big problem. So it looks like we are the rescuers. Too bad you have to deal with us now." The group spun to face us."

"The triplets? We aren't supposed to fight them yet!"

"You know, we should really count off who knows us."

"Wait. What do you mean you aren't supposed to fight us yet?"

"Sting! Rogue!-"

"Kitten!" I vault over the group using the person in my path as my "vaulting pole" or whatever it is actually called.

"Big sister-"

"I'm so glad you're OK!" I cut her off. "Why aren't you using magic?" Of all my siblings Kitten is my favorite. She's the one I show the most concern for, besides my twins and Silver. She is my baby sister. Mom always let me help take care of her. She was one of the adopted, a B-class, the smallest infant my mother and I have ever seen, yet she had so much potential. We bonded so long ago and now I can't help but rush to her side if she was in trouble or not.

"Someone used a spell that temporarily makes my powers useless. I can't use them at all."

"Now then, I guess it's time to send these intruders to the hospital."

"Yea! In your faces you...whoever you are! My big sister will make you wish you never set foot in Sabertooth!" Some of the men began to pain.

"Wait," I look at the group. "before we pound your faces in are any of you Jackson Smith? He will be spared for now, but if any of you lie to me one, I will know, and two, I will torture you." They shook their heads.

"Well, ain't that a shame. For a second I had my hopes up. No matter." I slipped five daggers from my arms and threw them at five different targets.

"AAHH!" The room was filled with screams as the knives hit their mark. There were ten total and sadly I could kill none.

"You little beach." I freeze as the words tried to process in my mind.

"What did you say?"

"I called you a beach." I felt a giggle rise in my throat as I knew what he was trying to say.

"One more time." By now my brothers heard the words as they came out of his mouth.

"You're a beach." Now, unable to contain in, I burst out laughing.

"Are you trying to get me mad?...Trying to make me slip up?...Well you couldn't make a lion slip on ice!" Tears streamed down my face as my laughter continued.

"If you want to call me a b*tch you're a few letter off! Do you always have trouble with your swear words? Do you need a dictionary to help you pronounce them?" I mocked. I held my stomach as I fell to the ground as my legs could not longer hold my weight. My laughter was causing the lack of control I had over other parts of my body as well.

In the background I could hear my family snickering as well. They were trying really had to keep quiet.

"Stand and fight, beach!" There was a small whistling sound seconds before a silver dagger suck deep into his chest. He doubled over and fell to the ground.

"I suggest that you not take that out unless you want to bleed to death." I stand as my laughter finally subsided.

"Your turn." I ducked and heard a whistling over my head. I jumped back as a small 'boom' sounded in front of me. A dust cloud obscured my vision.

"Kitten, with your power on the fritz, no fighting more than three people at a time. Unless, of course, you have a partner. Father also said that you can hospitalize people. Anyone you come across."

"Yes, Big Sis."

"On your way." She picked up her ribbon as she disappeared and I turn my attention to Rogue.

"Score?"

"Sting-5, you-7, me- 3."

"Fall'n behind Rogue," Sting teased.

"On to the next group."

* * *

It took a while but soon we found him. The score was Rogue-13, Sting-11, and me-15. Father was right about Jackson Smith. He would not _shut up._ However, nothing he said so far had anything to do with secrets or the information we were looking for.

"Then the chicken said 'Booyah!'" He said this as he was dodging attacks from my guild mates. I mean really. Who tells lame jokes like this when they are fighting an enemy?

"I can't wait to kill him," Sting voiced my thoughts. We had found Mousy a while ago and had given her father's orders. Then we moved onto our next targets. She just nodded and disappeared.

"You and me both, Sting." I said.

"You know we have to faster. Otherwise you'll never be warm." Jackson spewed.

"No one understands the shit you say!" I yell at him. He turned to look at me.

"OMG! It's you! You're-"

"I know who I am. I don't really know who you are."

"I'm Jackson Smith."

"That we know," I replied. "Unfortunately." I add under my breath.

"Glad we're on the same page."

"Are you an idiot?"

"Maybe?" He shrugged.

"No. We are not on the same page. We aren't on the same paragraph nor the same letter. We aren't even in the same book." Sting says calmly.

"We don't even know why you are attacking our guild."

"I would hate you keep that from you, but I like to torment people. And you are my next targets."

I grit my teeth. "Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" The ground cracked open and a huge bull appeared from it. He stood on two legs and wielded an ax that the pulled from his belt like suspenders that crossed like an X over his chest and back.. His navy blue shorts looked like underwear than anything else.

"Good mooorning Miss-"

"Not now. Get him."

"A cow? This should be fun."

"Why are you attacking our guild?" Sting asked as the aimed a punch at Jackson's jaw.

"Oh, we just want to kill the most powerful wizards is all."

"Oh yeah? And who are they exactly?" Rogue inquired as he kicked him in the stomach.

"The master and his children," He paused. "Heaven and Hell's Daybreak!" He launched his attack on Taurus.

"What's your plan?" Rogue asked as his dodged a punch.

"When the children are dead, kill the weakened Guild Master and take over Sabertooth." With a final attack Taurus disappeared. He said an apology as he went back to the spirit world.

"You did great. See you next time. Open! Gate of the Black Snake! Windshadow!" A flash appeared and a girl with wavy green hair that swayed and curled like snakes took his place. She had a deep purple shirt and a black leather jacket. Black finger-less gloves covered her hands and dark jeans. Her narrow black eyes glared at the man in front of her. Live snakes were wrapped around her arms, legs, waist, and neck, hissing at their opponent.

"Hello, Missss. How may I sssserve you?"

"Him." I point at Jackson."

"Assss you wissssh."

"You shall never take us! Or the rest of our family, you sick freak!" Sting yelled.

"Yet, as the rabbit jumps down the hole, you underestimate the guilds working together."

"You don't make any ssssensssse. Boa consssstrictor." A voice whispered. Then from the shadows a huge yellow boa constrictor wound his way around his legs slowly encircling his body making sure no movement was available. He struggled in its grasp unable to escape.

"You will never kill us, our family, or our guild," I spat. "Open! Gate of the Lion! Loki!" Another flash and now a man in a suit stood beside me. He had orange spiky hair that looked like a lion's mane. It even had two orange cat ears on top. His blue sunglasses gleamed in the light.

"Regulus, please. His goal is to kill us, the master, and the guild." I nod at my brothers.

"With pleasure."

"Roar of the..."

"Roar of the..."

"White dragon!"

"Shadow dragon!"

"Regulus!" A blinding light filled the room and we shielded our eyes. When we opened them Jackson was on the ground. We walked over to him and stared at his face. His mouth was open and his eyes were white.

"Let's go guys. Let's kick the rest of these losers out of our guild."

**All done! I hoped you like it. Don't forget to review.**

**~Brought to you by Nalurocks1625. Peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people of planet earth. I'm so sorry for not posting sooner. I have a book report for AP Lit and it isn't done yet. Don't worry I won't abandon any of my stories. Reviews give me motivation to keep writing so keep them coming. Also I hate random computer reboots. They mess things up.**

**Disclaimer**** (again): I don't own Fairy Tail. Just my own ideas.**

~~Chapter 5~~

The next few hours were long and exhausting. The scores were in the high 80s and low 90s. It was nearly noon when the rest of the enemies fled through the doors. Every member was bruised and battered. We gathered in the main hall with everyone waiting for my father. Besides bruised we were also bloody. My brothers and I had the least on us. Exhaustion was what filled us. I sat on couch as my brothers filled the space on either side. Suddenly I felt a cold chill run down my back.

"Hey, Sting?"

"Yeah?"

"When is Uncle coming back?"

"How wou-" A cold wind blew in and the front doors burst open. He drew the attention of the guild and many people took several steps back. He wore a high collared leather jacket, dark jeans with various chains hanging from random pockets, a circle necklace, and a dark shirt with gold trim. His pitch black hair matched his eyes and when he smiled you could see his abnormally sharp canines. Or fangs as some people called them. Though I don't know who would. Both my brothers and I had these too.

"Uncle!" I sprang from my spot with my brothers and ran to him. I wrapped my arms around him as my brothers stood from the couch.

"You know my magic can kill you if you're too close."

"Can't. You know I'm immune to your death magic. You can't kill me even if you tried."

"Wait," he look around the guild. "What happened here?"

"We... Um... Got attacked at 3 or 4 in the morning? Right? Yeah."

"You got attacked?" He raised his eyebrows and let go of me.

"Well... Sabertooth got attacked... When we were sleeping... So... Yeah." The air around him grew thick, his eyes got lighter before turning blood red, a black rim surrounding them with two more inside his irises. Almost like a target.

"Who did it?"

"Dark guilds and Phantom Lord." Sting answered.

"I will murder them for harming my family." He pulled me back into a hug and I returned it.

"Zeref! A word please?" Dad called. Uncle let go and walked over to him.

"Dad! What do you want us to do?!"

"Take out the trash."

"On it!" Sting called back.

"Open! Gate of the Teleporter! Kaden!" In a flash of gold a man appeared in front of me. He wore a red and dark blue striped shirt, jeans and grey sneakers. Four watches glittered on his wrists, two gold and two silver, one on each wrist. A sphere of swirling blues, pinks, and purples dangled on a thin silver chain around his neck.

"Yo what up!? How can I be of service to you?"

"We need to move the bodies of the enemies. Can you teleport us, Kaden?"

"Yup. Sure can." He straightened and crossed his arms, his right hand over his left wrist turning on his silver watch. He widened his stance moving his wrist in a circle before doing the same on the other side. He then shouted "Teleporter's Tunnel." The design on his necklace expanded and seemed to come out of his necklace. It stopped growing when it was large enough to step through.

* * *

We spent the next few hours rounding up the bodies. To keep organization we separated them according to what guild they belonged to. Kaden walked with us teleporting the bodies to their piles, while we picked them up and identified their guild. We were heading to the backyard when a rather large pile of bodies caught our eye.

"Did we do that?" Sting asked.

"I am not entirely sure. Maybe?"

"How could we not know?"

"You also have to remember that Mousy was under the same orders."

"No way she did all this."

"Maybe it was a combo of both?"

"Doesn't matter. Lets just clean it up." As we approached one of the symbols gleamed in the light. I picked up the pace hoping it wasn't true. I kept wanting, wishing what I saw was false. Yet, as I walked up to the bodies my hope was shattered. On the top, in the center was a man. On his chest was a green symbol that looked like a tiger's head. A _Sabertooth_ tiger's head.

"No," I gasped. I look at his face. Galleant. Age 43. Magic: Nature Magic. Association: He was there since I was born.

"No," I repeated. Another face: Kim Swan. Age 25. Magic: Animal control magic. Association: She came to the guild after some forest animals helped her escape her abusive boyfriend. She learned her magic after coming to the guild.

"No! This isn't real! It can't be!" By this time my brothers caught up to me.

Red Douglas. Age 14. Magic: Misty water magic. We grew up together. Ryan Ricks. Age 67. Magic: Communication magic. He was my father's friend. They went on missions all the time before he became guild master. Even after, they were close.

"Have they no mercy?! Who would kill a 14-year-old?! He had his whole life!" I yelled. Another body. Purple guild mark on the inside of his wrist. Face unknown. I pull his body from the pile and I stumble to the floor.

"Hey. What is it?" Rogue asks.

"This is definitely not Mousy's work." Rogue smacks him upside the head.

"Of course it's not you idiot." They look back to see me point at the body that lay in front of me. It was that of a boy. He wore a purple shirt and jeans. Black sneakers were scuffed and a chain necklace with a squirrel on it was wrapped around his neck. However, there was now blood spatter on every inch of his body. Blood dripped down his arms and legs. A huge amount of blood pooled on his stomach. Wide slashes on his legs proved he got hit and kept fighting. A large hole in his stomach was at the center of the pooled blood.

I crawl back to him and apply pressure to the wound, trying to stop it from bleeding anymore.

His eyes flutter and he chokes out my name.

"King! You're alive! What happened to you?"

"Ambushed... Surrounded... Fought...Fought with magic to weaken... Then used sword... Stood no chance... Call the others." He gasped.

"Don't worry. We won."

"We... Won?"

"Yeah."

"Listen," he sat up and grabbed my shoulders. "Fight... not won. They... will come back. You... must tell dad... to separate...Only way to... keep you safe... Not...much time. HURRY."

"What about you?"

"I... Dying. No...stopping...You... Must... Live." With that his eyes rolled to the back of his head, his shallow breathing stopped, and his body grew limp.

"King? King! King, wake up. Don't go to sleep! You can't leave this family!" My voice rises as tears down my face. I take my bloody fingers and shake him by his shoulders.

"Wake up! Wake up!" I felt someone wrap their arms around my stomach and pull me away from him.

"He's dead, Sis."

"Dead? What? He's not dead. He's sleeping. King? Wake up now."

"He can't. He's dead."

"No. No. No! He can't be dead! Let me go. Let me go! He can't be dead! King! Wake up!" I squirm and struggle trying to free myself from my brother's grasp.

I kept repeating, "He can't be dead. No. He can't be." My brothers kept trying to calm me, trying to convince me that my half brother is dead.

Finally I break free and I go back to his side. I take his hand only to drop it seconds later. Cold. His hand was cold. I put my hand on his cheek. Cold. I feel for his pulse. Nothing. His normal cheery attitude was ripped from this world and his body. Another face joined the list of the dead. King, half-brother, son of Catherine. Age 19. Magic: telekinesis. C-class, older brother, taken off this world.

I never hated the C-class. All I ever did was tease them more than normal people should tease their family. So what if that sound a bit off. The only person I ever hated was Mousy and even that was never enough to kill her. I only had love for my family and I would do anything to protect them. I never let anyone tease them like I did. I never let anyone tarnish their name or that of our guild. I may seem heartless and cruel but that is only to protect myself and everyone around me.

Yet, I failed. He's dead. Cold. Lifeless. He's never coming back. Dead. Pain pounded in my chest. My heart pumped it to the rest of my body. The thoughts in my head were being covered by an inky blackness. The longer I stared at his dead body with his blood dripping off my person the more the blackness took over.

"No. No. No! No! Nnnooo!" I screamed and the pain in my chest released as if fueling my scream. In the back of my mind, though the blackness, I felt something stirring. Something huge inside me was stirring and I don't know what.

Sting and Rogue held their sensitive ears, stepping back to free themselves from my scream. As the pain slowly subsided so did my screaming. Tears streamed down my face and I fell to my knees, holding my right hand over my chest. My gaze drifted to my dead brother. A small piece of paper sticking out of his pocket. I pull it out slowly, wondering what it was doing there. If he was killed for a reason then wouldn't take everything on his person? Don't tell me that killed him for no reason. Anger began to line the edges of my mind. When I unrolled it it read:

_Target six eliminated. One down, nine to go. Master is yet to be discovered. Yet. Magic level: medium. Skill level: high. Easy to defeat. Notes: If he was this easy to kill then the rest will fall easily. I can't wait until target two is captured. We will have fun as the female blonde female as our sex slave._

My hands trembled. My breath caught. A red tint now lined everything in my vision and was slowly getting darker. The note fell from my fingers but I quickly stuffed into my pocket. My hands balled at my sides. I started panting and the thing inside me stirred again.

"I will murder them. I will hunt them down. Their blood will run from their bodies. I will find them. Their blood will drip from my fingers as I rip out their hearts. They will pay for what they have done. They will pay for what they plan to do. I will end their miserable, pathetic, useless, empty, greedy, pitiful lives! I will kill them all! Not one will live to survive the massacre!" I screamed again, anger fueling it instead of sadness.

My brothers looked at me in shock. I could understand why too. I may be mean but I would never intentionally kill someone. Unless of course I had a good reason. Like getting attacked in the middle of the night for no apparent reason and hurting my guild mates. I felt sparks on my skin as it was trying to ignite a flame. Yet, when u look there is nothing there. I turn and start walking away when one of my brothers grabs my wrist. My eyes flashed as u turn to face him.

"Let go, Sting."

"I don't think killing them is the best idea."

"Oh? And letting them live is? Let's go, Rogue. Sting obviously isn't going to help us." I try to jerk my wrist from Sting's grasp when someone else grabs my other wrist. I turn and look at him.

"Rogue? You don't agree?"

"We should get revenge but we shouldn't kill them."

"No! They have to die! They have to know and feel the pain we felt!"

"Yes, but they shouldn't have to die."

"Yes they do! They have to! They have to die!" I pull against them, aiming for the door. Their grip tightened around my wrists.

"Let go! Let me go!"

"I don't think so, sis."

"Let me go! I have to make them pay! They have to die!"

"We don't have to kill for such a petty reason. We don't extinguish entire guilds for one person's death."

"Alright. Fine." Their grip didn't loosen.

"Sis?"

"They need to SUFFER!" I thrash against their grip, but they held tight. There was a small glowing at my hip, that I was aware of, but I ignored it. My current task was trying to escape my brother's grip. The read tint grew darker still as they continued to restrain me.

"Snap out of it, sis!" Rogue exclaimed.

"Not until they are drowning in their own blood!" Sting swept his leg under my feet effectively knocking me to the ground. Now laying on my back Rogue held down my legs and Sting sat on my stomach holding my arms down.

"We can't let you do that!"

"Why won't you let me avenge our brother!"

"Why would you want to? He's a C-class."

"He is my blood! We share a father! He is my brother! He must be avenged! Let me go!" The glowing grew brighter but my brothers didn't notice.

"Do you plan on doing it yourself?" I am still trying to fight my way out of their grip as I'm talking.

"I will exterminate all of them! With or without your help! You are with me or against me and I WON'T BE STOPPED!" A flash appeared next to us. He had red hair and black slitted eyes. He had a red button up shirt, black leather jacket with a high collar and jeans with chains hanging out the pockets. Red scaly wings stuck out of his back in what I knew was 12 feet. He had a red scaly tail with black spikes starting on the tip of his tail going to the back of his neck. Black swirls covered his wings and tail making it seem as if black fire was mixing with the orange flames.

**~~Arceous's POV~~**

"What happened? Where's the dragon?!" I asked frantically. I search the room, analyzing the situation.

"What dragon?" Sting asked.

"What dragon!?" I mocked, "Obviously the –" I stopped when I saw her brothers.

"What are you doing?"

"That's not the point, Arceous. What are you doing here?"

"OK. Well… The other spirits I thought we heard a dragon. So… Here I am."

"What dragon?" My red hair swayed as I looked around the room.

"…"

"What dragon, Arceous!?" Rogue asked.

"I could've sworn we heard a dragon roar. No matter. Can you please tell me what you are doing?"

"..."

"Come on. You can tell me. I am her favorite spirit after all."

"Fine. She went crazy after King died." Rogue answered.

"And after we found a note in his pocket." Sting added.

"Any other symptoms?" I asked inspecting her outer appearance.

"Symptoms?"

"Anything else that is out of the ordinary?"

"She kept talking about revenge and is more violent than normal." I folded my Dragon wings and leaned in close to her face inspecting every inch. Recognition and remembrance filled my mind and surely my face and I fought to push it away. At least in front of her brothers.

"Oh, Princess. Why now? You didn't ever have to. I'm not so sure how long it will stay a secret after this. Don't worry Princess. We'll help you." I murmur too low for the dragon slayer to hear.

"How can you fix her?" Sting asked.

"Like this. Princess? Princess. Do you know who's talking?"

"A-Arceous?"

"Correct. What's your problem?"

"They killed my brother. They have to pay! I will KILL THEM!"

"Alright. Question. What happens if you get caught?"

"I go to jail."

"What will happen if they connect the massacre to your father?"

"Nothing."

"Wrong. The council will rip your family apart, separate you, and cut off all communication. Then they will find the link between other members of our family. What would happen if they found Zeref? Less people to protect our family." The red glow faded significantly.

"Other people see our family has horrible people. As murderers and dark wizards, as thieves and disasters waiting to happen. If they are gone, who is going to watch over your siblings? Who will watch over the members of our guild who cannot take care of themselves? You know why we got attacked tonight. They want to kill our family, to destroy what you have built, to push Sabertooth to its knees, to take what is rightfully yours." I growl.

"Then we must destroy them now!" My princess struggled to stand.

"No! Wrong answer!" I yell pushing her shoulders down. Her head thumps on the ground before her eyes start staring up at me.

"That is what they want. How are you supposed to protect Kitten and Winter with you and your father in prison, the siblings separated, and the guild severely weakened and or destroyed? Their magic is strong but they are too trusting. You know that. What else do we know about kitten?"

"Someone gave her weakness out to the world."

"Then what happened?"

"She can't go on serious missions because every villain carries string and yarn with them. Yet ribbon has no effect. She now has a higher possibility of being captured or tortured. She could be used as leverage against us just for being our family."

"What about Winter?"

"Sh-she c-can't go anywhere by herself."

"Why?"

"She w-was cursed. She h-has to have s-someone with her at all t-times. She can n-never be by herself. Now depending on the s-situation is how badly she reacts. It ranges from being s-scared, to depressed, to h-hallucinations, and everything in between. We tried everything we could think up as a substitute but nothing short of a human, Mage or not, works. Not even the exceeds suffice." Tears ran down her face, her rage long forgotten.

"So, if everyone knows Kitten's weakness how can she fight here?"

"W-we s-set u-up a protection s-spell to k-keep enemies f-from bringing it i-inside the guild."

"Who will protect them if the family is separated, communication cut off, and some of the family in jail?"

"N-no one. Arceous, I can't let that happen!" I let her up and she wrapped her arms around my neck. Her tears stained my shirt, not that I cared.

"It's all right, Princess. You're OK." She nodded and wipe the tears off her face.

"I'm alright. I'm good."

"Awesome. Now let's report this to your father."

"Hold up. OPEN! Gate if the Messenger! Fueljet!"

"What kind of name is Fueljet?"

"A spirit one?" When the smoke cleared a man stood wearing a white long sleeve collared shirt, a tan vest, tan pants, and a brown shoulder bag hung over his shoulder with the strap over his chest. Along the strap was different vials and two bottles hung at the bottom just above his bag. His blond hair was slicked back and a bored-ish smile was on his face, almost as if he was bored but was happy to be called.

"Good morning, Princess."

"Why do they all call her "princess?""

"Not all of them. Why are you questioning her?"

"I normally don't pay this close of attention. This is all new to me."

"You are pathetic."

"I need you to make sure that the attackers did not kill any of the rest of our family."

"On it." Two minutes later he gave the news that the rest of the family was safe. She thanked him and he disappeared.

"Alright. Lets go, guys. Thank you Arceous."

"Your welcome."

"That will be all."

"As you wish." I then left Earthland for the spirit world.

* * *

**As a apology I am going to give you guys something. It may or may not be necessary and it may have some explanation and foreshadowing.**

* * *

**Star Meets Fire**

**~~Several years earlier~~**

It was spring. I was in the park by myself swinging on a swing. My brothers were at home, all of us doing the same thing. Hiding from Minerva. Sure hiding form a bully does nothing to help your situation but I didn't have another solution. Minerva is my older half-sister. She, her siblings and even her mom bullies me, my brothers and my adopted siblings. Her mother even encouraged it. I wouldn't be surprised if she taught them to do it. So here I sat by myself, alone in a park somewhere around sunset.

My mother was usually working so she couldn't stop Catherine unless she was there. They did it so far under the radar that dad didn't even notice. Dad told mom that she wasn't allowed to go on real missions without him because he refused to let her die without him by her didn't have the same restriction. She could go on any mission she liked. She mostly stayed home though. So mom never left town but that didn't stop her from working. We saw her when she got home late in the evening and when she left early in the morning. Even then it was only for a short while. Mom has this helping complex. She can't stop helping people. That same complex is what lead to the adoption of my non half siblings. It didn't stop with people. It extended to plants and animals as well. She never told us where she was working only she was leaving and when she got home.

The smell of faint tears and determination drifted to me on the breeze. Curious I set off to find it. Three times a week mom takes me to the forest to train with Atria. These training sessions are a secret to everyone except my mom. I especially had to keep it a secret from my twin brothers. This is especially hard for me since we are so close. This is actually the only secret I have from them.

However, recently both my twins started training with dragons. Okay, let me rephrase that. Until recently they were training with dragons. And I used to training in the forest. That was before the dragons and my mentor disappeared. They all disappeared a few weeks ago at the same time. Strange, isn't it? I still train myself in the forest just to up my skills. Mom said that I was stronger than my brothers but she never told them that. They've always held it close in their minds and hearts that if I am stronger than them that I have train with them. So far training is the only thing that we have done separately.

I followed the scent around the large park. It was as if they were lost and were just wandering around. I soon came to the center of the park where four large trees stood proudly in a circle. Their branches intertwined at the center making it impossible to tell where one tree ended and another one began. No one was on the ground so I guessed that they were up in the tree. To prove my point I heard sniffling.

"Hello?" The sniffing stopped.

"I know you're here." They didn't move. I sighed. I chose the closest tree and started climbing. They still managed to stay hidden from my vision.

"I just want to know why you're crying."

"I wasn't crying."

"Ah ha! I knew you were here. Were too."

"Was not."

"Were too. I heard it and smelled it."

"How could you?"

"Enhanced senses."

"From what?"

"Training my magic."

"You have magic?"

"yup."

"What is it?"

"Nope. I'm not telling any more about me until I see you and you tell me about you." As if melting from the shadows he appeared in front of me. He had tan trousers, a black vest, black sandals, and a white scarf. His hair was the best thing that I had ever seen. Nothing I have ever seen before could top it. I felt as if I could laugh if I didn't love it so much. It was pink and spiked the the spikes going every single direction possible.

"Was that so hard?"

"What? You're not going to make fun if my hair?"

"Why would I?"

"Have you seen it?"

"Yeah and I think that it's cool."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I love pink. And spikes."

"I'm Natsu Dragneel."

"Lucy. Lucy if Sabertooth."

"No last name?"

"I don't know it."

"How?"

"Never asked. Plus, everyone around here knows my name."

"I see."

"You never answered my question."

"Which was?"

"Why were you crying?"

He sighed, "I don't know why I'm telling you but...I'm a dragon slayer."

"So are my brothers!"

"Cool. So a few weeks ago my dragon dad, Igneel, disappeared. I'm looking for him."

"My brother's dragons left too. I wonder if they are connected."

"Maybe. So what are you doing in a park by yourself?"

"How did you-"

"I didn't smell anyone on you and no one came after you when you found me."

"My older half sister and her mom bully me, my brothers, and my adopted siblings. Oh, and my other half siblings heavily tease us. However, not as much. So, I'm hiding."

"I see. You said you had magic?"

"Celestial Spirit magic."

"What's that?"

"I can summon spirit based on the constellations. But there are a few that are not based on the stars as well. My goal is to get both kinds."

"Cool."

"What type of dragon slayer are you?"

"I'm a fire dragon slayer."

"Cool! Show me."

"What?"

"Show me your fire."

"Only if you show me one of your spirits."

"Deal."

"Lets go to the forest. I don't want to blow up some building.

"Sure." As we walked we continued to get to know each other.

"How old are you?"

"Seven. You?"

"Seven in a few weeks. Where do you plan on after this before meeting me?"

"I dunno. I was thinking to check out different guilds. I have a few checked off my list that I'm not joining. So far I'm thinking Fairy Tail."

"You should come to my guild."

"Alright. But I'm not joining. I still need to check out the other guilds first."

"Ok. Ok." We finally got to a place that Natsu approved of.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Fire Dragon Roar!" He took a deep breath and put his closed fists over his mouth. Then a large stream of fire shoots out of his mouth and hit the tree he was aiming for. It and the two trees behind it instantly turned to ash.

"Cool!"

"I know. It has a lesser effect on humans and doesn't turn them to ash."

"Thank god."

"Your turn."

"Ok. Who do you want to see?"

"Your scariest one."

"Oh no. She'll refuse to help me later when I need her if I call for no reason."

"Second scariest one?"

"Easy." I pull out Misthaven's key. "OPEN! Gate of the torturer! Misthaven!"

"T-torturer?" I wasn't sure if Natsu was truly scared of Misthaven or not. After all she was really scary. It probably wasn't her purple mist like hair or her long black cape or her chain necklace. It was most likely her choice of weapons. She had a belt with slots of different things. Om the left side was daggers and knives of different sizes. A small piece of leather just below the hilt kept the daggers from moving, leaving the blade visible. On the right side was the same except instead of daggers and knives it was vials and bottles of liquids.

Two leathers straps made an "X" over her chest. The hilts of two swords were visible over her shoulders below her cape. On the straps were grenades of different colors swaying softly looking harmless. On her hips, tucked on the inside of her belt, were different types of guns. Only four showed but I knew she had more in the spirit world.

"What do you think?"

"B-besides her w-weapons, w-why is she s-scary?"

"She hates humans and loves them in pain, especially when she is the cause."

"That is only mostly true, Mistress. I love you and I hate to see you in pain or suffering," she said smiling while sending a glare to Natsu. He shivered.

"Thank you, Misty. I love you too. Natsu wanted to see a spirit and I wanted to to show him you."

"I'm flattered Mistress."

"You're welcome. That is all."

"As you wish," she said as she faded to the celestial spirit world.

"How was that?" I repeated.

"Awesome! We're going to be great friends, Luce."

"Best friends. I know we will." We fist bumped before heading back to the city.

* * *

**So, I decided this short story is relevant to the story. I can't wait to give you some explanations without actually telling you. However, if you have questions you can PM me. I am so sorry for posting so late. Oh my goodness! 5,000 words. I would have never thought.**

**~Brought to you by Jazmin Gato. P.S. I change my name (URL? thing?) Oh well.**

**~Peace out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Good Morning my amazing follower population. How are you this fine evening? So because this is so late I was supposed to post something special. But I misplaced my notebook so I will have to go back and see what I wrote previously and start there. So when I write it I will post it to this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: This awesome anime is not owned by me.**

* * *

**~~Chapter 6~~**

Once the bodies were cleared from the hallways we returned to the main hall. Chatter buzzed in the hall like bees. Despite having to get up extremely early and fight for their lives they seemed like they were on a sugar high. Eventually they would crash and I would be there to laugh with my brothers.

"So what's going to happen now?" Sting asked.

"Everything might return to something similar to what it used to be." I answered.

"Come on. That's report to Dad." When we walked in it looked as if dad and uncle Zeref were arguing about something. When they saw us they stopped the conversation.

"How did it go?" Dad asked.

"They killed a few ours." I replied.

"How many?"

"Five, including King." Rogue added.

"King's dead?" Uncle Zeref sent Dad a look.

"Fine, Zeref. By the way, I completely resent this idea."

"What idea?"

"I'll announce it. The guild needs to know." We nodded and followed them out to the main hall. We took a seat at the couch we just left and watched as dad addressed the guild from the stage we used during parties.

"Sabertooth, I have an announcement." The guild members stopped talking and looked to the stage.

"With the recent attack on our guild I have received some troubling information. Due to our powerful magic, other dark guild have deemed it necessary to kill our most powerful members. This includes myself." Yells of outrage rang out from the members. They called out insults about the dark guild and praised Sabertooth. Dad waited a second before continuing.

"The top priority on their list: me and my children. Second: my family. Which includes all of you. Third, is my blood family scattered throughout the country." I bolted out of my seat. No. I won't let this happen. I will prevent anyone from harming my family. I will not let Arceous's words come true.

"Zeref and I have already come to a conclusion." Dad yelled over the screams and protests of the quieted down before he spoke.

"We will be splitting up my children and sending them to other guilds and anyone who feels safer within another guild is free to join them without our usual farewell. I highly recommend that some of you transfer to another guild for the time being." The guild was silent. Not a soul moved, not a soul spoke. The shock was too great for the guild to handle normally. Unable to stand anymore I fell back on the couch and slumping in my chair. I couldn't leave, not now. Not after everything we've been through. My throat was dry and I felt as if I was going to vomit. I could feel my heart breaking and I don't know what to do about it. I heard a poof beside me and a hand reach out to me. I looked to see who was trying to comfort me.

"Princess?" It was Loke. "What's wrong?"

"H–he's sending us away." Tears blurred my vision. "He's m–making us leave Sabertooth, Loke." I launch myself into his arms and cry into his shoulder.

"It's alright, Princess."

"It's not! It's not, Loke! It's not alright! I don't want to leave." I whispered at the end. As if my tears had awakened my brothers, they got up and stomped over to our father.

"Bring her along, Loke. We need to find out what is going on." Silver told Loke. He nodded in acknowledgement before slowly leading me to dad's office. Meanwhile, the rest of the guild finally decided on how they felt. Around half were beyond outrage and the other half were beyond depressed. They fell to the floor, their bodies no heavy to hold themselves up.

By the time Loke and I got to dad's office most of my siblings were there. They all stood along the wall or in the chairs. I joined my twins on the couch with Loke. As I sat down the conversation started.

"Why weren't we consulted on this matter, dad?" Silver asked.

"It wasn't your choice to make."

"Why the hell wasn't it?"

"You wouldn't have agreed to it."

"You got that right," Max said.

"So you're just going to send us away because we got into a fight? That's cool man. I mean dad," Winter stated.

"It is because you got into a fight. It's because of what the fight was _about_."

"You mean the whole being on the kill list thing?"

"Yes."

"Dad. Will be fine. Look we're fine. We're all here. Nobody's going anywhere." I hiccuped and silent tears stream down my face. A puff of smoke appeared and Arceous stepped from it. He gently pick me up, took my place, and set me on his lap. Loke remained next to him and Arceous whispered words of comfort and rub circles on my back. Loke rubbed my shoulders as he listened to the conversation.

"No. You're–" Sting started.

"Where's King?" Kitten asked. I hiccuped again and buried my face into Arceous's chest. Dragons always made me feel better. People always tell me that they are horrible, bloodthirsty creatures. I always refuse to believe it. They were fierce, gentle, loving, loyal animals. They're possessive and overprotective, sure, but that only meant that you are precious to them. No matter what I refused to see dragons in any other way.

"He's dead." Rogue said.

"What?" Mousy asked.

"He's been murdered by a dark guild."

"How do you know?" Max asked.

"We saw his body. He died in our arms."

"You found him alive and you let him die?!"

"Of course we try to save him!"

"How do I know that! How do we know that! For all we know you could've killed him! Or her!" She gestured to me.

"Look at her! She's about to break down if not broken already. Does she look like she could've killed him?!"

"Yes! She's pretending! For all we know she could have killed him then went crazy from guilt!" A lot slap a coat around the room. Arceous slowly retracted his hand and the whole room looked shocked. I now sat on the Loke's lap and stared at the scene with peers still leaking from my eyes.

"How dare you? How dare you think such despicable things against her? You know she wouldn't kill him. When I came from the spirit world she was trying to leave so she could murder those who dare harm her brother. You know what would happen if she killed them in that state? _I'll show you." He disappeared and the second later reappeared with a smile child by his side._

_She wore a blue sundress, white flats and a unicorn necklace hung loosely around her neck. Two blue pigtails sprouted from the side of her head and blue bangs covered her forehead. It was a pale blue, lighter than the sky and she had piercing purple eyes._

_"This is Katie. Some may know her, others may not. Katie show them what would happen if we didn't stop her." She cast a spell to which I didn't pay attention to._

_A screen appeared in the center of the room, a soft yellow glow emanating from it. I knew what would have happened. How much blood flow, how many bodies would pile up. The numbers swirled around my head. Screaming from the screen filled the room, followed by the gasps of the family. Who knew I had so much evil inside me? With the right push, what kind of monster what I become? However, based on how they were scooting closer to me I don't think Arceous showing the more I think he showing them. I'm so confused right now. What's going on? _

_"Thank you, Katie."_

**~~Loke's POV~~**

"... She would have murdered everyone involved. Losing King, then the thought of leaving him, and the guild has shaken her mental state. She can hardly follow along with the current conversation."

"Prove it." He disappeared and reappeared the little girl by his side.

"This is Katie. Another spirit. Katie, show them how stable our princess is." She nodded and a large yellow screen appeared. It's soft yellow glow seemed to sue their agitated auras. Then the screen played. At first it was normal, the screen showed the room in that exact moment.

"See? She's–," at that moment the people faded and she looked in her hand dripping in blood.

"Do you know what his life would have been like if you lived? "A female voice that wasn't her own voiced over.

"It's because he went there to protect him. You weren't even close. You should've been faster. Smarter. You should've found them sooner, before his death." She blinked and everything was normal.

"You monster! You murder! How could you kill my brother!" Mousy screamed.

"She may not have killed him, she is a monster. Did you see the massacre she caused? And to be sent away besides? No way, no how. She should be locked up." Max said.

"How could you say that! She's our sister! She's not even a dragon slayer. How could she have that type of evil inside of her?" Kitten protested.

"It could be a demon you know." The voice came back but this time it blended with the other voices. "There could be a demon locked up deep down inside. But it could also be a dragon. I mean come on! Isn't it weird how her twin brothers are Dragon Slayers but other isn't? Or is she possessed? Could some other person be pulling the strings behind the scenes? So many possibilities. Which would be preferred? A demon, a dragon, a monster, a human possession or something completely different?" The screen went black and everyone looked at Lucy.

She had her head buried into my chest and held the fabric of my suit jacket in her fists. She started sobbing as the screen started playing again. She was walking down down a hallway cleaning and laughing with her brothers when a pile of bodies came into view. One of the symbols and stood out and names and faces appeared as she identified their bodies, Galleant, Kim, Red, Ryan. Finally a large purple symbol stood out and there lay King. She applied pressure to his wound and King woke.

"King! What happened!"

"Ambushed...surrounded...fought...stood no chance."

"We won, King."

"Listen. Fight...not won...Tell...dad to...separate...Only way..to...keep you...safe..."

"What about you?"

"Dying...No...stopping...You must...live..." His body grew limp and she grew hysterical trying to to wake him until her twins pulled her away. They tried to convince her of his death but it wasn't until she felt the heat leave his body that his face joined the others. Arceous decided that was enough and nodded to Katie. She waved her hand and the screen dissipated. Seconds later Katie faded as well. The door creaked open and everyone turned to see the exceeds slowly walk into the room.

"L–Lector?"

"F–Froshe?

"What did you do to her?"

"A–Aniston. W–what do you mean?"

"What?" Sting asked.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Her?" Aniston said slowly.

"We didn't do anything."

"I'll see about that." She climbed onto my lap while I sat next to Arceous.

"Princess? Princess. It's me. It's me, Aniston. I'm home. Can you talk to me? Can you talk to your best friend?"

"A–Aniston? It's–it's really you?"

"Yeah. It's me. Do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"Dead. He's dead. Leaving. My fault."

"Arceous?"

"King's dead and we're separating. Her mind's unstable from his death and the other."

"The other...you mean the forest?"

"Yeah."

"We need to get her stable. Any ideas?"

"No. But it needs to happen soon before it becomes permanent."

"Alright. I'll have to do something unorthodox."

"We watched the replay on what happened with Katie. She knows what needs to happen."

"Good. Loke, Arceous, don't hate me for what I'm about to do." We nodded.

"Princess? Can you hear me?" She nodded. Aniston then slapped her across the face as hard as her soft paw could. Everyone in the room jumped.

"Then I need you to snap out of it! You need to be in control! We need you to be strong! you can't be those things if you're broken." She finished softly.

"You know what needs to be done. Right? Without bloodshed?"

"Yeah." She said, her tears stopping.

"Then dry those tears and become the example everyone needs you to be. I won't willingly leave you and you need to know that you aren't alone."

"Yeah, ok. Thank you, Aniston."

"Anything for you, Princess."

She smiled and stood from my lap. "So, father. Where are you going to send us?"

* * *

**So if you don't know what was up with the italics then I'll tell you. When I first wrote it the italics was the first attempt. Well, I hated it as part of the story so what I did was I made that event happen in her mind. I also had the rest of the chapter in third person so I just made it Loke's POV to make it flow better. I'll post the second special at a later date. Also, some of you may or may not have guessed the final triplet's identity. Her identity will be revealed soon enough. So don't worry. Til next time.**

**~Brought to you by Jazmin Gato**

**~Follow, favorite, Review**

**~Peace out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Good morning, my faithful followers! Ommavis. Two chapters from two stories in two days? You guys are so spoiled. I'm gonna see if I can post one or two more chapters today and tomorrow as well. I just barely discovered that Google docs has a voice type thing and it has made my life SSSSOOOO much easier you have no idea. It is truly amazing. I would keep going but I have to give up the computer I'm using so...I'm taking a break until I can find another device to type on. Which in itself shouldn't be too hard. Which story do you think I'm gonna post next? Take a guess.**

**Also, I keep reading about stolen stories but I don't know what to do about it. I mean seriously. I tried looking but I don't know what to look for. So if any of you want to do it for me, I would really appreciate it.**

**I want to thank torral11, Pyrrhia, and thegirlunseen, for following my story as well.**

**~~Chapter 7~~**

My father smiled, clearly pleased to see this daughter free from her unstable mind. However, his smile soon faded.

"Zeref and I think it would be best to split all of you up."

"No!" I screamed.

"Sting, you and your sister will go to Fairy Tail to be with your cousin. You two look most like him. Rogue, you will stay here. Silver, I'm sending you to Blue Pegasus. Kitten and Ken will stay as well. Winter, you will join Mermaid Heel. Make sure that you always have a partner with at all times. Max, Lamia Scale. Minerva, you will stay here as well. Any questions?"

"Why are you splitting us up?" Sting yelled.

"The note. They're going after you three it will be harder for them to find you if you're split up." I nodded slowly and sat next to Rogue and wrapped my arms around him. In return he draped his arm around my shoulders.

"Can we visit each other?" Winter asked.

"In moderation. If on a mission, on the way back you may visit the guilds. If they're along the way then you can stay three days. You also can't visit the same guild more than once a week. You must remember that you have to remain under the radar and any time longer than that spent with each other could raise alarms. Any alarms risin are alarms that don't need to be risin."

"Where will the exceeds go?" Ken asked.

"The exceeds will stay with their companions."

"What do we tell people who ask about our background?" Silver spoke up.

"Each of you will have a different cover story. Sting, you and your sister wanted to move to your cousin's guild. Silver, you wanted to explore and decided to join the guild. Winter, you wanted to join a girls only guild. Max, you ran away to join a guild. If any of your backstories are exposed do what you must to stay under the radar. Don't raise attention to yourself and don't reveal anything about our family."

"Will we ever come back?" asked Max.

"That is for to decide. However, until this problem is over you are restricted from rejoining Sabertooth. Once this matter is resolved you may return as you please."

"When will it end?" Kitten asked shyly.

"That can't be determined at this point in time, dear, We barely have any information on why this started in the first place. All we know so far is what we gathered during the attack. But, I promise you we will get to the bottom of this."

"How did you come up with this so fast?" Mousy asked.

"He didn't. I did." Uncle Zeref said from where he stood next to my father.

"I caught wind of a rumor something bad was going to happen. So as a result I came up with this separation plan. I heard the rumor months ago and had given only few details to King. Just not enough to put him in danger. I told him in the first place because he overheard me mention the separation to your father."

"When do we leave?" Sting asked. I squeezed my arms a little tighter around Rogue's stomach, my cheek on his chest.

"Tomorrow. Based on Rogue's current situation, it's clear tomorrow is the earliest." The room nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow at noon will have the send off. Until then, spend as much time here with your friends and family." Father stated. Again the room nodded before filing out the door. Once outside we stood together unsure of what to do next.

"Now what?" Asked Max.

"Throw a farewell party?" We nodded in agreement. We walk back to the main hall to find the people drained of energy. My brothers and I share a glance before addressing the Guild atop the stage.

"Good evening, Sabertooth. We have come to an agreement. For our safety as well as yours, we will follow through with our father's plans." The guild shout out their protests at Sting's words.

"But we can't let that down our spirits. what do we do before someone leaves?" Rogue asked. The guilds attitude brightened instantly.

"Farewell party!" Someone from the crowd shouted.

"Farewell party!" The rest of the guild shouted.

"We have till tomorrow at noon so let's make it count!" I yelled. The guild roared and agreement.

"Then let's get this party started!" we shouted in unison. All at once the tense atmosphere was forgotten, replaced with the joyful energy of a party. It was almost as if a switch had been flipped. The once quiet guild was now loud as the music pounded from the speakers. The once dull lights now flashed with color. The people who were once standing around now moved with the music. People swarmed the bar getting drinks before going to the dance floor. Our parties weren't usually like this but this time we had an excuse. As the night passed I never left Rogue's side. It be my last time seeing him in a while and I was just determined to make it count.

* * *

The next day the smell of pancakes woke me up. As I looked around I noticed a lot of others had woken up to. My head pounded from my massive hangover and I groaned in pain. However, there seemed to be something in the pancakes that made my hangover start to fade. Once my brothers were up we made our way to the kitchen. It was there that I learned that it was almost noon and the cook had put something in the guild breakfast to instantly cure hangovers. Once our breakfast was done we went to the main hall. We made it just in time to hear my father called me and my siblings who would leaving up to the stage. I sigh in sadness.

Today was the day I had to separate from Rogue. I didn't want to leave him. After all, this would be our first real time apart. We almost tore the guild apart the last time we were separated. A thought struck me. If we couldn't be separated then Rogue could come with us. However, there was a nagging feeling in the back of my mind that told me Zeref had figured out a way to separate us. The happy feeling vanished and left me hollow inside. I didn't let it show on my face in fear alarm in my guild mates. They needed to be unafraid of leaving. When we got on stage, dad started.

"Good morning, Sabertooth. You have had your fun last night and it is time to say goodbye to our family. Unfortunately it's time for us to part. Our paths may cross or they may not. For this is for the future to decide. But, before you go you must remember these rules. Always:

One– Never reveal any sensitive information about Sabertooth.

Two– Never let anyone push you around no matter their skill level.

Three– Always remember the good times at Sabertooth and never forget the friends you made.

Four– No matter what, as long as rule one one is kept, will always have a home and will be welcomed back to Sabertooth.

Five– Protect yourself and your comrades no matter what guild your end.

This is the Sabertooth farewell and never forget that we will always remember you." The crowd exploded in loud applause. We made our way off the stage to the waiting crowd. At the bottom people give us hugs and bid us farewell. Some even shed unnecessary tears. I couldn't help but smile at their dramaticness.

"You'll soon visit right?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah. You walk with us to the train station, right?" Rogue smiled.

"Yeah." I smile back at him. I glanced at Sting. He was talking to Yukino probably saying goodbye. I noticed Rogue was watching them as well.

"Don't let her fall for someone else, okay?" He laughed.

"Yeah, all right." We continue to talk all the way to the train station. After all, who knows when I would see him again. Every once in awhile I would glance at Sting and see him continuing to talk with Yukino.

"Seems like now that we're leaving Sting can finally have a long conversation with her." Rogue noticed.

"Yeah. Remember at home? As soon as 5 minutes have passed, he would find a way to escape," I responded.

"You timed it?"

"I couldn't help it. I wanted to tease him about it later." I glanced down at Aniston beside me. She was talking with Froshe and Lecter about who knows what.

"I can't believe you aren't coming Rogue. You remember last time we were separated. We almost tore the guild in half."

"Actually, last night when everyone was sleeping, dad woke me up. He said he created a spell that prevented us from destroying things when we're apart." He pulled out three necklaces from his pocket. Each had a different color and was in the shape of a dragon and each dragon was in a different pose. I gently touched the dragons and looked at Rogue.

"He enchanted the necklaces so we could communicate between the three of us. You tap the dragon once to call the triplet that is furthest away. Double tap to call the closest triplet and triple tap to answer or end the call. It only responds to your touch and voice after you use it for the first time. That way when we feel like losing control, we can still calm eachother down." I could feel the tears from my eyes, and smiled.

"Thank you." I threw myself at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He hugged me back and I heard footsteps approaching us. I broke away and turned to face the newcomer.

"Well, what do we have here? Seems like something is going on that I should know about." Sting said.

"Dad found a way that we wouldn't destroy the guild we're going to. A special communication lacrima." Rogue handed us each a dragon necklace. Mine was pink flying dragon breathing fire, Sting's was a sitting white dragon and Rogue's was a fighting black dragon.

"Why does mine have to actions?" I asked as Rogue clipped the necklace behind my neck.

"What do you mean? Your Dragon is only flying."

"What?" I turned the pendant in my fingers to see it better. It was clearly breathing fire as it flew. How could they not see that? Turning it over I noticed small letters engraved in the back. 'Summer'. What does that mean? I didn't have any more time to think about it as a loud train whistle blasted into my ear. I turned to look at my family. Four of the nine stayed, with one death. 3 we're going to different guilds and to stay together. Funny how it worked out.

Other guild members have come to see is off as well. Sting had gone back to Yukino, Frosh Was saying goodbye to lector and Anniston, dad was hugging all the children who were leaving, and so on. Other friends I knew also came to wish me luck. I smiled and thanked them, promising to never forget them and they come back soon. Eventually Uncle came to say goodbye.

"I see you got the necklace." He said as I hugged him.

"Yeah, dad–"

"Not your father. Me. I made the spell, I made the necklaces, and I gave them to your father. If he says otherwise, because he wants to sound better than me." I smiled.

"Yeah."

"You know I won't be able to visit you when you go to FT."

"Why not?"

"Bad reputation. Don't be too hard on them."

"I'll try."

"Don't worry. I'll send you a message when I'm at Saber. Then you can come visit."

"How?"

"A letter."

"Haha. Very funny. So old school." The train whistled and I heard the conductor yell that they were boarding. Uncle smiled

"That's your cue." As me and my siblings got onto the train we waved to our old guild mates. They waved back and kept waving until we were out of sight. Then I turned to Sting, who looked like he was ready to empty his stomach onto the floor.

"Seriously? Still?" He glared at me from the floor.

"S...sorr– y f–for...the i–incon...ven...ience..." He said trying to look annoyed but failed as his face turned green.

"Poor baby," I mocked. "Sucks for you." As I sat in one of the booths with Sting on the floor, Silver at my side and Max and Winter across from me, I fingered my necklace. Soon though I joined in the conversation where we excitedly talked about the guild that we are being sent to.

One by one, every few stops, my siblings departed from the train. Soon it was only Sting and I as we made our way to Magnolia. I couldn't help but wonder about my necklace. Why did it have two actions? Why did Sting and Rogue not see the second action? Why did it have the word 'summer' engraved on the back? Soon my attention turned to Fairy Tail. I didn't know much about it. I knew it was famous, I knew my cousin was part of it, and I knew they were supposed to protect me and my brother. But we didn't need protection. I mean come on. There are three dragon slayers in my family. What could I be afraid of? The train wheels squeal to a stop and while the exceeds pulled Sting off the train I grabbed our bags.

"Do we even know where Fairy Tail is?" I asked once Sting was recovered. He shrugged.

"Hey Rogue–" I turn only to realize that Rogue was back at home. We were... Separated. I felt an old tingling sensation in the back of my neck that I had long since forgotten.

"Why don't you just call him?" Sting asked. If you knew I was freaking out he didn't say anything.

"Oh. Right." I said tapping once on my necklace. It vibrated for a few minutes before Rogue's voice came through.

"Missed me already, sister?"

"Yes. How'd you know it was me?"

"The necklace glows according to who's calling."

"Oh. Well, Sting and I don't know how to get there."

"I ask dad."

A little while later thing and I stood in front of Fairy Tail's door. Even standing outside Sting and I could hear the ruckus inside. We shared a look before walking inside. Were created us with shocking. In the center of the guild was the biggest brawl I've ever seen in a guild. Sting and I stood at the entrance before shuffling against the wall trying to avoid any flying objects. I glanced at the 2nd floor and saw two sets of stairs on either side.

"The master must be up one of those stairs."

"Which one?"

"Let's try the one with the staler scent." I shrug as we made our way up the stairs. The stairs creaked as we made our way to the second floor. At the top there was an open area before the dim hallway. Walking down the hallway we came up on apon closed door. I knocked and heard a, "come in." Inside was a bright dusty room that wasn't completely organized but not disorganized either. Bookshelves lined the walls with books crammed into every possible space. Papers of different colors were stacked on the floor and scattered across the desk. An old man sat in a tall chair behind said desk.

"What can I do for you?" He said looking up.

"Mornin' Gramps." I greeted.

"Afternoon master." Sting greeted after.

"Same as ever I see. Your father said you were coming. Is Rogue with you?"

"No," I said sadly. "Dad didn't want him to come since he wouldn't be as camouflaged with his dark hair and red eyes.

"What about last time you were separated? I don't want the same thing happening here since no one but me will understand."

"Dad found a way around that," I answered.

"How?"

"He enchanted our necklaces so we can communicate.

"How well do you think that will work?

"We wouldn't know just yet. So far it seems to be working," Said Sting.

"I hope it works. I will not have an incident like that here."

"Yes master."

"Have you met your new guildmates yet?" We shook our heads

"Then let's go. I want you to meet your new guildmates."

**Random Question, answer it if you can. (I think you can anyway) What is the word 'Summer' engraved on the back of her necklace and why does her necklace have an action that her brothers couldn't see? Also if you have something you really want in this story, don't be afraid to tell me. It can be in a review or PM. I don't care. Till next time.**

**~Brought to you by Jazmin Gato**

**~Follow, Favorite and Review**

**~Peace Out!**


End file.
